


Blink

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Danny's Ringtones [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: It happens in a blink... yeah something like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyCSwarek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCSwarek/gifts).



Danny was in a mood and he wasn't sure why or even what it was entirely. So he dug out his unused boxing gear and headed for the boxing gym that reminded him of home. He plugged his headphones in and tucked his ipod away. Hos playlist on shuffle and he pounded on the body bag just like when he was younger.

 

_ “Teach me to number my days”  _ had Danny thinking of that day with the crash landing and the transplant. Of the days in Afghanistan and North Korea. Hell of right here on Oahu with Wo Fat. He hit the bag harder as the memories washed over him.

 

_ “And count every moment”  _ Danny could so clearly remember every single moment with Steve. He could even remember the moment, the exact moment he fell in love with the SEAL.

 

_ “Before it slips away”  _ He could count every moment he felt like he was about to lose Steve for good. 

 

_ “Take in all the colors _

_ Before they fade to grey”  _ Danno could count the very second he realised he'd take what he could get and cherish that. Even if he  _ craved _ more. Much more. 

 

_ “I don't want to miss _

_ Even just a second _

_ More of this _

_ It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash _

_ It happens in the time it took to look back _

_ I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time _

_ What is it I've done with my life? _

_ It happens in a blink _

_ It happens in a blink”  _ Danny does agree. So much fucking shit happens in a blink. Nothing is certain or guaranteed. One minute you can breath and the next you’re fighting for your next breath. One moment you’re telling the suspect behind you to shut the hell up and the next a helicopter has someone armed hanging out and trying their damned best to take out the man you love. One moment he might live the next he needs a liver transplant.

  
Jab, jab, cross, uppercut. His movements were vicious as he attacked the body bag to the beat. He danced around the bag with grace and finesse. These emotions he had for Steve were one hell of a hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my faithful readers new and old. Prompts are always awesome. Let me know if you have you "One McDanno" song and want to see me try my best to do your imagination justice.
> 
> And to you BabyCSwarek... thank you for always dropping a comment and fueling the muse.


End file.
